


Crushing on a Commoner

by Osteichthyes



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Crushes, F/M, First Crush, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-War, Slow Build, Slow Burn, i am soft for ferdinand von aegir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteichthyes/pseuds/Osteichthyes
Summary: Ferdinand sees the newcomer as a means to surpass Edelgard. As Byleth spends more time with the students of the monastery, Ferdinand realizes he may have more interest in their new professor besides just strengthening his noble regime.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. New Student

**Author's Note:**

> I just started the Black Eagles Route after finishing the Golden Deer in which I recruited Ferdinand. Maybe it was because he was an absolute tank, but I totally fell for Ferdie! I originally thought his noble/one-uppmanship attitude with Edelgard was obnoxious but I grew to love it and think it's a great writing prompt. After lurking around here I decided to try out my own fic. I hope you like it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the mercenary that saved the house leaders goes around.

Ferdinand sat in his chambers, feeling the familiar tug of his laces on his riding boots as he got ready for the day ahead. He always woke up early to make the most out of a productive day. He also reveled in the silence of the monastery grounds as nobody arose as early as Ferdinand von Aegir.

There was a loud rap on the door.

Well, almost nobody.

“Just a min-“

“Ferdinand!” Caspar yelled, shoving the door open not a second after pounding his fist against the heavy door. “Did you hear? Edelgard and the other house leaders were attacked by bandits!” 

“Whe-“

“It was last night after we got separated from some of the others!”

The three houses had gone for outdoor survival training as it was a tradition at Garreg Mach prior to starting the school year. Seteth said it was a chance to form inter-house bonds with one another when Hilda groaned at the mention of camping outside. Ferdinand wholeheartedly agreed with Seteth. That is until there was a commotion about being attacked. Within the chaos, various alleged truths seemed to surface. It was unclear of what the threat was – whether a staged attempt at getting the houses to put their differences aside and fight as a unit or a real danger. Most scattered regardless.

Of course, **the** Ferdinand von Aegir would have faced the foes head-on (gimmick or not) but Petra had a _vice-grip_ on his arm as their group ran off. She had heard there was a demonic beast destroying the campsite and “The monastery is much not in approval of students squaring down beasts.”

“Are they al-“

“Edelgard almost died!” Caspar jumped in the air, swinging his fists around at an invisible enemy. “Everyone is safe now though.” He shrugged as if that made it less exciting.

Ferdinand huffed. There was no point in trying to get a word in.

“It was all thanks to some mercenary they came across! Dimitri said they subdued her attacker in one blow that sent him flying! Claude said there would’ve been no heir to the Adrestian throne had they not gotten help! It sounded like such a good fight!” He fist pumped the air. “I wish I was there, but Petra had to use her weird hunting claws on us.”

“All is well I suppose.” Ferdinand stood up and grabbed his saddle on the desk. He thought Caspar would see he had his riding paraphernalia and would catch the hint.

“Don’t you think that the two of us – “

“Caspar, I do not mean to cut our conversation short. However, I have many tasks to attend to today so I hope you will forgive – “

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say something? That’s alright! I told Raphael I’d train with him anyways,” he smiled. “Feel free to join us later! ” He yelled while turning the corner and running down the hallway.

************

After guiding his horse to the stables, he was greeted by Dorothea and Petra.

“Ferdie! Come to the dining hall with us! We heard some gossip you would just _love_ to hear.”

After they had collected their food and sat down, Dorothea wasted no time. She spoke loudly over the chatter of the hall.

“The person who saved Edelgard is likely going to be a student here!”

“I see,” Ferdinand poked at his pheasant roast absent-mindedly, “but why would you consider that gossip?”

“They have shown to have much strength by aiding Lady Edelgard.” Petra waved her rabbit skewer around.

“Aren’t you always going on about how you’re better than Edie? Personally, I think you both have your own strengths and weaknesses…”

“Of course! I see where you two are going with this. Who better to train with than the person who protected, therefor stronger than, Edelgard!” Ferdinand nodded excitedly. He must make quick acquaintance with whoever this warrior was. “Once they join the Black Eagles, I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will learn all that I can from them in order to best Edelgard.”

“If you are to be receiving training with the Edelgard hero, maybe you could gain first victory against Lady Edelgard.”

Petra’s words stung Ferdinand. It was true he was usually defeated by her during training. However, he was working day and night in order to become stronger.

Linhardt placed his peach sorbet carefully on the table. “Statistically speaking, there is only a 33% chance that they will be placed into the Black Eagles House. Even if they do join our house, who’s to say they won’t take a liking to Edelgard and want to help her strengthen her skills over yours, Ferdinand? They did share a life-threatening moment, you know, death is quite the motivator when it comes to forming bonds with another. On the other hand, maybe Edelgard has been written off as weak because she couldn’t fend for herself and they’d want to place their efforts elsewhere.” 

“Oh Linnie, you’re such a spoil sport! We were trying to make Ferdie feel better. Can’t you tell how much he’s been working by how tired he looks? I mean just look at how puffy his eyes are.“

“No, Dorothea, Linhardt is right. I must prove myself to be a worthy adversary in order to gain favor over Edelgard.” Ferdinand made a mental note to obtain aloe from the greenhouse later. It wasn’t fitting of a noble to look disheveled and tired.

“Linhardt, is it of custom to eat sweets for lunch in the Adrestian Empire?” Petra pointed at his meal. 

“Oh yes. I can’t believe these two have been stringing you along,” Linhardt said, pointing his spoon accusingly at Ferdinand and Dorothea, “It is quite customary to indulge in sugary goods for afternoon meals in the Empire.”

The group chatted for a while longer until they headed to the Officers Academy for afternoon instruction by Edelgard. School had not started yet, however, Edelgard said the Black Eagles would be the top house without question and it was to be the result of all of them, _ahem Linhardt_ , putting in the extra effort.

************

“It is not customary to eat sweets for lunch,” Ferdinand said exasperatedly, “Linhardt just has an abhorrent sweet tooth.”

The Black Eagles were waiting for Edelgard to arrive. _Strange_ , Ferdinand thought, _she is usually punctual for everything. I have bested her at this today. It is unbecoming of the next Adrestian emperor to be late to something she herself scheduled._

“If he continues like that, it will surely affect his training. Perhaps that is why he is always so tired… As nobles we must nourish our bodies with the highest quality food in order to best serve the empire!” He grabbed the air triumphantly.

“Was he making what one would call, a joke?” Petra tilted her head in question.

“I wouldn’t trust anything Linhardt tells you…” Bernadetta mumbled.

Ferdinand proceeded to explain the term sarcasm. He enjoyed helping Petra learn the language of Fodland. She would sometimes teach him the equivalence of what it translated to in her native tongue. Often doing damage control on what Caspar taught her, he learned strange or obscene Brigandian phrases here and there. He figured even if it wasn’t policial terms he learned, the slightest inkling of what Brigid’s language was like would aid him in his role of Prime Minister in the future.

As they talked, they didn’t notice the woman making her way around the classroom chatting to each cluster of students until she quietly made her way up to them.

“Ah! What?! I don’t talk to strangers!” Bernadetta screamed.

The stranger’s eyes widened slightly but everything else about her expression remained stagnant.

 _This must be the mercenary,_ he thought. The deep cerulean, **_luscious_** (Dorothea’s words over lunch) hair. It was unmistakable… however, he expected someone more sizable… gruff even. To think, this small-framed girl disposed of bandits that so greatly troubled the house leaders. _Looks really do deceive. I’m sure she has insurmountable strength under that cool demeanor. She’s quite attractive even. Those blue eyes are somewhat blank, but quite brilliant._ His eyes widened. _Ferdinand!_ He chastised himself, _T_ _hat is no way to talk about a potential classmate and mentor. That is unbecoming of a noble._

“Bernadetta, this is no stranger!” He recovered quickly, “Our house leader owes this person a great debt." Ferdinand directed his attention to the newcomer. "Is that not right?”

“I was just helping out,” she stated. Her voice carried little cadence, matching her taciturn expression. “My name is Byleth Eisner. It’s nice to meet you," she said, bowing slightly.

“Hello. I am called Petra. I am pleased to be meeting with… no, I am pleased to have met you.” Petra took her hand and smiled. “I have come from Brigid to study in the Empire so you must be excusing any wrong words I speak.”

“I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legitimate son of the Aegir family, the Empire’s foremost house.” Ferdinand bowed nearly parallel to the ground. “Are you going to join our class? I look forward to getting better acquainted with you.” _She must be impressed with the position I am to hold considering it is the next in line after the emperor._

If she was impressed, her stagnant expression betrayed nothing.

“It is a possibility,” she stated looking around the classroom.

_She has an uncanny air about her, but I must not judge her so quickly. She is the one who will provide the steppingstones to my victory over Edelgard and teach me what it means to be a true fighter. That is how I will become an illustrious noble!_

Byleth talked with them for a short while longer, asking Petra about her tattoo, eliciting the occasional squeak from Bernadetta, and not once divulging anything about herself besides what was already common knowledge of the monastery.

“I appreciate you coming to the aid of our house leader! I would have fought those bandits head on and arose victorious had it not been for the turmoil the camp was in.” Ferdinand smiled warmly. “I look forward to working more closely with you, Byleth.”

The faintest smile played at the corner of her lips as she nodded, bidding them farewell as she walked out of the classroom.

“Did you see her icy stare?!” Bernadetta whispered, sinking into the ground. “I feel like she could’ve sliced me in two with her scary, dark eyes! They were the eyes of a serial killer!” She clasped her book above her head. “The souls of a thousand victims just swimming around in those… those… murder orbs!” Bernadetta continued to mumble on about how she was probably the next victim because she didn’t introduce herself.

Petra shook her head. “I have taken a fondness to Byleth. If she is a serial killer that must mean she has great victory with hunting. I am also a serial killer.”

“Nonono, Petra, I think the word you are looking for is _skilled_ killer. Euh, I would say it as ‘I am a _skilled_ _hunter_.” Ferdinand scratched his head. “Yes, that sounds much more proper. As she is a mercenary, I suppose that would give merit to being a good hunter.”

  
_I hope I get to see her skills in action. From the praise circulating around the monastery about her it seems she will make a formidable opponent as well. I hope my chivalry shone through for her to take an interest in the Black Eagles … and me as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope I was able to convey everyone's character properly! Just starting out with the BE route, I'm not familiar with Petra's way of speaking so I hope this did her justice. I absolutely love Linhardt as well and hope he didn't seem mean with his matter-of-fact attitude.  
> I wasn't expecting this first chapter to be so long but I enjoyed writing it so much that I ended up dragged it out. I definitely want to focus more on Byleth and Ferdinand's interactions in the following chapter(s?)  
> 


	2. You Are Quite Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is just incredible.

Golden rays of morning sunlight streamed through the window on to Ferdinand’s sleeping visage. He sat up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright light that flooded his chambers. Stretching sore arms above his head, he yawned wearily. It was the first day of class.

_Oh goddess._

**_It was the first day of class_**. He had retired early in the efforts of waking up before sunrise in order to do some training before a day full of lectures.

This wouldn’t do! Waking up late was the bane of his existence. Nobles should be early to rise, ready to take on the day with a spring in their step, attending to the common folk and their noble duties. Of course, his current duty was his education that would suitably equip him for his future role as Duke Aegir. The first step of this was to train properly.

While hastily making his bed, he thought, _I can still make it to class on time if I eat quickly and run to the training grounds_. Ferdinand pulled a tunic over his head as he jammed his feet into his boots. He smoothed his bed-ridden hair down, grabbing his uniform jacket that laid on his desk and raced out the door.

Fresh spring air complimented the lush grass, still wet from the morning dew. The monastery grounds were still relatively uninhabited as he made his way to the dining hall, nodding to the stall owner as he half-ran past the fishing dock. Taking the stairs two steps at a time, he rounded the corner into the building.

_I must make haste if I am to be punctual, if I –_

“Ooh!”

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something hard heave into his stomach, toppling a towering stack of books that concealed the holder’s face. _Too much haste makes waste_ , he chided himself, bending down to collect the mess he was responsible for.

“Please accept my deepest apologies for running into you.” He reached for a record titled _The Dark Knight’s Guide to Mastery of Cavalry_ _and Magic._ “This was completely my fault. You see, I intended to wake earlier and, in my panic,” he looked up seeing a flustered blue-haired mercenary. “Oh, Byleth,” he put on a dazzling smile, “good morning. I trust if you were feeling tired this morning,” he handed her the large book, “you won’t be needing a cup of coffee now.” He let out a boisterous laugh, trying to hide his embarrassment.

_Of course, I had to make a fool out of myself by smashing into her. I should be displaying an air of poise and refinement. This will not do, Ferdinand._

Byleth laughed lightly, Ferdinand noticed, however, the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Don’t worry about it. Ferdinand, right?” Her voice came out with little modulation.

He nodded. _Ah good, Byleth remembered._ “Yes, Ferdinand von Aegir.”

She knelt, laying the book on another monstrously large book called _A Brawler’s Boone_. “It’s partially my fault for thinking I’d be able to see my surroundings through such a collection.”

They continued to place the strewn books on the growing stack.

“You’re making great use of the library for only just arriving to Garreg Mach,” he said eyeing another book on cavalry. “It’s great to see a fellow student acting so industriously.” He ran his hand through his hair charmingly. “You know, Byleth, you’d fit in quite well with the students of the Black Eagles house. I’d be happy to help you with cavalry instruction as well.” He gestured to the book in hand.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” She stood up, brushing off her, um, _unique_ , tights and picked up the stack of books with ease.

“Oh! I can help you carry those, if you’d like! Where are you heading?” Ferdinand reached out to take some of the load.

“It’s alright.” She nodded her head in gesture for him to place the last book on her leaning tower of knowledge. “I know you’re in a rush anyways.”

“Oh, but surely you could use a hand. Think of it as compensation for my impropriety this morning. It is a noble’s duty to help those in need.”

She laughed. The smile did reach her eyes this time. “I’m not in need, Ferdinand. You’ve helped enough with collecting this library. Now hand it over.”

He sighed, “Very well,” placing the book on the stack, he made eye contact with her. Byleth’s eyes were large, but distant.

 _Foggy windows to something magnificent underneath, I’m sure_ , Ferdinand pondered. _Mm how poetic. I’ll have to write that down._

“Thanks again.” She bowed as much as she could with the paged column in her arm. “See you later, Ferdinand.”

“Ah – yes.” He bowed low “I will see you later, Byleth.”

Ferdinand waited for the clack of her heels to fade away before rushing into the dining hall for the quickest breakfast ever consumed.

************

A grunt followed by the cracking of wood could be heard from the training grounds.

_Who is training now? It is usually quiet here in the morning._

The dark, ornate training ground doors were slightly ajar. Ferdinand pulled on one of the monstrous handles, allowing the hulking door to open just wide enough to slip in undetected. Dropping his jacket on a box at the entrance, he walked with careful footsteps into the arena. 

Byleth’s back faced him. The instrument in her hand, a flash of silver that fluttered in and out of his view. Her arm glided through the air as it transformed the blade into nothing but a pulsating glimmer of light. He was mesmerized at the way the pommel seemed to meld with her hand. It looked like she was wielding it as easily as any simple appendage. He walked closer, needing to get a better view of such a display.

Her sword spun at a dizzying rate as she brought her right arm high above her head. Byleth appeared to contemplate as she continued to spin and rotate the blade. She drew a deep breath in. The closer Ferdinand got, he realized there was a small hum coming from the metal as it sliced through the air.

The blade appeared out of thin air as the hum stopped. She swung her arm down, cascading her blade towards the neck of a forlorn dummy. The sword cut clean through as if it were clay rather than the durable cedar wood Seteth insisted would take years to wear down.

The head fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

 _Such strength is remarkable._ Ferdinand realized his mouth was in danger of catching flies. He smoothed his white shirt.

Ferdinand cleared his throat. “You are quite impressive!”

He blinked and there was a blade pushing into his throat.

He swallowed, “Byleth, I hope you know I meant that as a compliment.” Ferdinand raised his hands to surrender. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks.

_Now you’ve done it._

“Oh, Ferdinand.” She lowered her sword and relaxed her stance. Her chest expanded as she caught her breath. “I apologize, I’m not used to being snuck up on without it being an immediate danger.” She gave a sheepish smile. “I’m probably going to get an earful from Seteth for this.” She looked back at the dismembered head. “I needed a little stress relief. I wouldn’t usually hack away at a training dummy so mindlessly.” She shook her head as she sheathed her sword. Byleth picked the head up, her eyes scanning the area. She tossed it behind a stack of boxes, not wasting any time on grabbing the corresponding body and setting it behind another grouping of boxes near the back of the grounds.

Ferdinand let out a light chuckle. “Well if that is you being mindless, I am eager to see what your technique looks like when you are being serious!” He rubbed his head. “Also, I apologize, I did not mean to alarm you.”

“No no.” She waved her hand walking up to him. “It’s fine. I did point my sword at your throat, so I’d say we’re even. I can’t go around threatening someone every time I’m not aware of their presence.”

“Are you stressed about the first day of classes?”

“I guess you could say that.”

“Well, if your worry is about coming to the monastery much later than every other student, I assure you all will be well. I am sure everyone will take a great liking to you.”

Her lip curled. “I appreciate your kind words, Ferdinand.” She reached her arms back behind her head, stretching out. Ferdinand noticed for the first time that her bodice didn’t cover her lower abdomen. He looked away. Ah, the training swords seemed to be out of order.

“I should be going then. Can’t be late.” She grabbed her cloak that hung on an armored knight display. “I’ll see you in class, Ferdinand.” She nodded to him as she made her way towards the exit.

“Yes.” He bowed, “You will be great. Do not worry!” He turned towards the lances, hearing the click of her heels grow softer.

 _‘See you in class…’_ His eyes widened. _Does this mean she has chosen the Black Eagles?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand would totally write poetry. His C-support with Manuela reminded me of that but I got the heebie-jeebies from watching it. Manuela is such a cougar lol.


	3. Our New Professor is You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Eagles meet their new professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had originally wanted to tack more on to this section but figured if I wanted to get back into the swing of things I'd post this part to keep myself accountable. Thank you to anyone reading this and I hope you enjoy!

After some light training as to not break out a sweat, Ferdinand made his way towards the Black Eagles classroom once the monastery bells chimed the melodious fifteen-minute warning until class.

“Good morning, Ferdinand.” Linhardt yawned as he watched Ferdinand close the training ground doors.

“Oh - Linhardt, good morning. I see you are actually on time for the first day of class. Has my lectures on noble etiquette made you rethink your shirking ways?” He smiled to himself.

 _Linhardt would make a great asset to the Empire_ , he noted the usual stack of library books the sleepy man had in hand, _without his constant napping and… the way he acts like an entitled child._

“Oh, most certainly not. I don’t even recall you saying that. Huh, have I really become able to fall asleep that fast? How marvelous.”

The orange-haired noble grumbled in indignation as they walked towards the Officer’s Academy.

“Hey! Wait up!” Caspar jogged up to the pair. “Wow, you’re up early Linhardt!” he huffed, catching his breath.

Linhardt shrugged. “Eh, maybe I’ll sleep in class.”

Caspar knocked him on the head.

“Ow…” Linhardt rubbed the spot where he was hit. “That was incredibly rude… and hard.”

“You can’t do that on the first day! Besides, if we don’t get Manuela or Hanneman it’s possible the new professor will be a total hard ass. Not that Hanneman isn’t anyways… Oh man, I really hope we don’t get him! He’s useless when it comes to hand-to-hand combat!” Caspar ducked and jabbed at a foe nowhere near in sight.

“I don’t see why the monastery was so keen to keep the professor assignments from us. If we got Hanneman then I probably could’ve slept in today.” Linhardt yawned.

“You are incorrigible.” Ferdinand said shaking his head. He figured he should steer the conversation in a different direction before Hanneman warped into earshot. “You two may be interested in knowing that I, Ferdinand von Aegir, have successfully swayed Byleth in joining the Black Eagles!” He grabbed the air victoriously.

“Oh, the mercenary right?” Caspar asked as they rounded the corner. “I’ve seen her talking to Edelgard a lot!”

Ferdinand felt himself frowning. _Is Edelgard already trying to win her favor? I must do the same – tenfold._

They entered the classroom to find the rest of the Black Eagles huddled around Edelgard.

“So, Edie, do you know who our professor is going to be?” Dorothea played with Petra’s ponytail. Hubert hovered behind Edelgard per usual, his draconian stare directed at a hunched Bernadetta pouring over a scribbled-on pamphlet.

“Yes, of course. I hope you will all give her the utmost respect. We have much to learn from someone so talented.” She gazed at each of the Adrestian students, her eyes thinned once they fell upon Ferdinand.

A familiar clack of heeled shoes rang in the lance-user’s ears.

_Click, Click, Click, Click… Click_

“Ah, that must be her.” Edelgard’s attention shifted towards the entrance.

_Hold on… This cannot be…_

The Black Eagle students turned expectantly towards the entrance to find none other than the famed mercenary who was the monastery’s sole conversation topic since training camp. Byleth was clad in Garreg Mach’s rather _short_ summer uniform. Ferdinand felt his face grow warm once he realized his gaze was fixated on her toned legs that, for a seasoned fighter, appeared to be velvety smooth.

The class seemed to be stupefied into silence by the reveal of their new homeroom professor. Caspar, with all his elegance, broke the silence first.

“Wait. Our new professor is… you? I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Easy, Caspar. Aren’t you being a bit rude?” Dorothea’s brows furrowed. Edelgard looked like she wanted to cut him through with her axe.

“You know it’s a waste of time to expect politeness from him.” Linhardt grinned at their new teacher. “It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to take a nap.” He plopped down in the back of class and rested his head on his pile of books.

Byleth turned her head back to the cognizant students.

“Ah! Don’t look at me!” Bernadetta scurried away to a seat.

“I’m sorry for the chaos you’ve walked into… You know professor,” Dorothea turned on the charm, “One could’ve mistaken you for a student in that cute little number you’re wearing.” 

“Oh… this…” She tugged at the skirt. “Seteth insisted I wear something ‘more appropriate’ than my usual attire for teaching.” She deadpanned.

_Dorothea completely disregarded Byleth’s new position as our professor. Well I suppose…_

“I hear we are rather close in age, Professor.” Ferdinand placed a hand on his hip.

_Two can play at this game, Dorothea. I won’t be the last to win over the professor’s favored tutelage._

“I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us.” 

If the red head had blinked, he would’ve missed Byleth’s expression betray the slightest bit of surprise. He forged on.

“In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle.” Ferdinand nodded eagerly. He could feel Edelgard staring daggers into his chest.

“I don’t mind at all.” She smiled.

A wave of relief washed over him. Praise Sothis, he was in good graces with her. He would most certainly win her favor over anyone to best the next-in-line of the Adrestian throne.

“You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings.” Petra bowed.

“Petra, I believe you mean to say that she has guts. That’s a bit different from having a gut.” She beamed at Byleth. “You can’t go around saying someone so slim and _attractive_ ,” Her gaze skimmed the professor’s form up and down. “has a gut!”

Byleth was not fazed by the songstress’ ogling. 

The Brigid-native’s eyes widened. “Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language.”

Dorothea and Petra continued to chat as Edelgard beamed at Byleth. “Professor, I want you to know that it’s perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others.” Caspar rolled his eyes at her words. “I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I’m just another student.”

“Yeah didn’t we just say that everyone was treated equally?” Caspar put his hands behind his head. Hubert glowered at him.

“I would watch your language around Lady Edelgard if I were you, Caspar,” the mage threatened.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, let’s break the ice with some training! I want to see if you really are as great as they say By-, er, professor! How ‘bout it?!”

The newly minted professor observed Caspar, her blank expression unchanging. The boy shifted his weight between his feet. It dawned on him that perhaps he shouldn’t have been so brash with their new lecturer. Maybe she had prepared a lot for this lesson. “I – ”

“ –Sure. Showing you how to fight is better than any lecture I could teach.” She turned towards the door.

“I have much agreeance with that, Professor! Fighting gives me great joy.” Petra followed her eagerly.

 _Byleth is sure hard to get a read on._ Ferdinand thought as he shook Linhardt’s shoulder. _I can not tell if she was displeased by Caspar’s suggestion or does not actually want to teach. How curious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a short chapter - something good is coming up though :) Also -- I am playing around with changing the title of this work but wanted to keep it the same for anyone coming back to this fic. Any suggestions or dissensions about not changing it are very welcome!


	4. Worthy Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wants to see her students' fighting skills.

Ferdinand set down an irritated Linhardt.

“If you had to carry me to the training grounds, you could’ve been gentler,” he yawned, “I couldn’t sleep at all once we left the classroom.”

“Hmph.” Hubert crossed his arms. “You’re such a lazy oaf, you can’t even walk yourself. And then proceed to complain about being carried. Simpleton.”

Edelgard stepped between the two mages. “Everyone, _please_. It would serve you well to remember we are in class right now. You should act as such.” She turned towards Byleth and bowed. “I apologize for such unruly behavior, Professor.”

Byleth waved it off. “Right. Let’s begin, everyone.” She walked over to the training weapons neatly lined up in the storage area and reached for a sword. “Pick your weapon of choice and meet me in the arena.”

_She is acting quite casual with the class. Not even reprimanding Linhardt. Or Hubert for provoking him for that matter. Maybe I should not have suggested we treat each other as equals. This is nearly too lenient. It will be my fault if the class falls into disarray._

Ferdinand followed the other students to the middle of the grounds.

The professor scanned them over one by one, stretching her arms across her chest. Her usual vacant expression was replaced by attentive tact. “Who wants to go first?”

“Wh – what?! Against you?!” Bernadetta shrunk into herself. “c – can’t we at least fight each other first?”

“I’m quite eager to see your skills, Professor. Not against me of course.” Linhardt’s usual apathetic exterior was replaced with an inquisitive demeanor. 

The professor played with the wooden sword in her hand. Her eyes betrayed amusement as she rolled the pommel between her hands. “You’ve all seen each other fight before. If I’m going to see your work, I’d like to see it firsthand.”

“I’ll go first.” Ferdinand stepped forward. “Maybe I will get an advantage going against you from seeing your work this morning. I look forward to sparring with you, Professor!” He bowed deeply.

Byleth smiled. “No need to be so formal. Everyone else can take a seat. Linhardt you can stay standing. Don’t want you to miss anything.” She raised an eyebrow at the green-haired boy.

Edelgard scowled at the cavalier as she walked past him. _Of course, she would want to show off first. I will show Byleth how hard I have been working! She will hold me in high regard once I best her at a duel._

The rest of the class sat on the stone benches while Linhardt stood next to them.

The professor and Ferdinand circled slowly – neither taking their eyes off one another. Byleth’s cobalt eyes darted up and down his figure.

_She is keeping her distance. Maybe she wants to see what I do first – I am of taller stature with the longer weapon so theoretically, I have the advantage._

He saw her glance ever so briefly to the onlooking students; this was his opening. ”Euuugh!” Ferdinand lunged forward, jabbing the wooden lance in her direction. He felt a tug. Fearing the loss of his weapon, he moved forward, closing distance between him and his assailant.

That was exactly what she wanted him to do.

“She’s gonna kill him!” Bernadetta looked through her fingers as Byleth ducked under the lance.

She hit him. _Hard_.

Ferdinand felt a sharp elbow to his solar plexus as he staggered back. Byleth took this chance to grab the lance from his loosened grip and shoved him to the ground with the blunt end of the pole. She launched the wooden stick behind her – the red-head’s chances of recovering his weapon were slim to none. Ferdinand fell to the ground with a heavy thud as he heard a clatter of wood against a pillar in the back of the grounds.

 _I am already on the floor within one minute of actual fighting_ – _this is reprehensible._

He had no time to collect his thoughts as a sword was jabbed in his direction – no doubt going for the throat. If he were hit there, he would be “dead” and the match over, but his pride would most definitely be in the dirt six feet under. Rolling to the left, he heard the crumbling of dirt as the blunt sword was lodged into the earth – moments where he had been before. Ferdinand took a chance and swung his long legs to disarm the woman.

His haphazard strategy worked. The sword flew from her hand into the audience. Linhardt made a swift lean to the right to prevent himself from a guaranteed visit to the infirmary. He ignored Caspar’s chuckles; his gaze was locked on the professor. Despite his well-known distain for fighting, if there was no blood in sight, he was intent on dissecting the movements of challengers to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. From the fighting he’d seen from the various knights and students at Garreg Mach, the tactics of combat rarely strayed from generic styles that could be placed in few categories. Those that did fall outside of the common noble fighting style usually adopted a methodical cadence that was the result of the monastery’s stiff direction. The Professor’s, however, was a unique thrill among a hoard of humdrum rigid movements and attacks. Her motions were graceful and fluid, yet somehow unbridled. There was a primal quality to her strategy. Expected, given her background. Still, he hadn’t seen such instinctive fighting even from other former mercenaries in the Knights of Seiros. 

“Great job, Ferdinand!” She grinned.

His chest swelled with pride at her compliment. Even though he was most definitely outmatched, perhaps she saw potential in him.

The noble’s smile quickly faded as Byleth pounced on the young man, landing a savage punch square on his jaw. The blue-haired woman took the easy opportunity of Ferdinand’s arms laying on the ground next to him. His eyes widened as he felt her slender fingers wrap around his wrists, pinning him to the ground. Byleth’s thighs locked around his chest as she sat back.

 _For such a small woman, she is terrifyingly strong._ Gritting his teeth, Ferdinand glanced at the Black Eagles.

Edelgard looked upon smugly at how easily he was subdued. The rest of the students looked on in horrified wonder. Most had never seen such brutal tactics used in high-class battle techniques.

Petra was the exception. Her fists were raised in excitement while she smiled ear to ear. “The Professor has great fighting knowledge! I cannot wait to be her partner of spar.”

The red-haired noble, obviously, wasn’t going anywhere. The professor decided this would be a perfect moment for instruction.

“First thing of battle is to assess – know your surroundings, know your opponent. What can you do to give yourself the upper hand?” Byleth’s fingers were still wrapped around Ferdinand’s wrists. Her ass was very much pressed into his… lower region. His face aflame, he silently prayed to the goddess that his peers would think it was the smack to his face that made his skin so rosy. He couldn’t fathom how she seemed not to realize how compromising of a position this was.

She continued, “You won’t often have the luck of knowing your opponent’s skills, but I assumed given his background, Ferdinand was not privy to hand-to-hand combat. No matter what weapon you specialize in, it is _paramount_ you develop your close quarter combat skills. If you get disarmed, there is still a way to win.”

Hubert’s eyes narrowed, betraying his dubiety of the woman.

“Even the mages must.” She held her ground. “If you are on the receiving end of a silencing spell, what then?”

The raven-haired male didn’t object.

“Right now, I’m in the best position to be on my way to kill him.”

Ferdinand gulped. This was training, but her matter-of-fact tone left him with goosebumps.

“Now with this position, our hands can’t be used. However, if he did have his arms free, I don’t want to leave myself open to him hitting me, especially because he has the greater armlength.” she let go of his wrists and raised her eyebrows. He hesitantly lifted one fist up. She took it in her hand and brought it under her chin. “With my shorter height, he can still reach my jaw, but I can easily avoid it by leaning back,” He felt the weight of her behind shift against his cock.

Ferdinand felt as though he was going to faint. _She is either mocking me or is astonishingly unaware of how lewd this is._

“Or, I can ride out his punch.” With her hand still around his fist at her chin, she lifted herself off him. Because of the size of her ample bosom, his arm grazed her chest as it was raised. “However, if I am attacking Ferdinand, he has no way to avoid any blows to his head.”

 ** _Ride_**. Ferdinand was grateful she had changed back into her cloak apparel. It fell on either side of them, obscuring his likely growing hard on. _Rid yourself of these indecent thoughts, Ferdinand. This is not the way of a noble. I must control my juvenile desires._

Byleth sat back down on his chest. Thankfully, further north than his longing region. He felt himself release his breath he did not know he was holding. His mind moved to the thought of being able to learn brawling skills from Caspar. 

“From this position, your attacker will likely go for the throat to cut off air circulation.” She leaned over him, wrapping her hands wrapped around his neck. “Do you know how to get out of this, Ferdinand?”

Avoiding her gaze, for the fear of reawakening his impish little head, his amber eyes were preoccupied with her shoulder. _Goddess, please take me now._ He tentatively tried to pry her small hands from his neck. She held on tight. The man shook his head.

“So, if you’re in this position underneath your enemy, take your dominant hand and grip that same side wrist of theirs.” Ferdinand crossed his body and took her wrist in his hand.

“Where can I still get out?” Her eyes moved from the students back to Ferdinand.

The noble broke his silence, “It is possible that you could slide your arm out backwards of my grip.” He wanted to squirm under her gaze as he looked up.

“Correct,” Byleth nodded. “In order to prevent that, take your left hand and hold my forearm. Keep your arms as close to your body as possible.”

_Why is her skin so smooth?_

“Next, step your left foot on the outside of my right foot. The other in the center of my legs. Without letting go of my arm, lift your hips up and roll over.” 

Silently praying she wouldn’t feel anything out of the ordinary down below, he raised his hips up against her. Ferdinand felt their weight shift as he turned them. Her sea of hair splayed beneath her as he looked down into azure eyes shining up at him. He was now sitting in between her legs.

“Very nice!” She started to sit up, making the nervous man stand up quickly. He held out his hand to help her up.

“Thank you, Ferdinand.” He took this as his permission to return to the rest of the Black Eagles.

“Who’s next?”

Caspar jumped up. “Me! I have brawling experience, Professor! See if you can beat me!”

Their sparring session ended with Byleth putting the overeager boy in a standing chokehold. Panting, he returned to the seats. “Phew… Prof… essor… You gotta… teach me that.”

Byleth nodded silently. She looked expectantly at the students. Who was going to be her next victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little raunchier than intended! Oops haha. Hope you enjoyed little flustered Ferdie :)


End file.
